L'assassin et le macaque
by Loupiote54
Summary: Norge est un tueur. Un jour, il est engagé dans la mystérieuse famille mafieuse Nordic. Il y rencontre un type très énervant et collant mais pas aussi bête qu'il en à l'air. One-shot pour Sacaly!


Ceci est donc un cadeau spécial pour **Sacaly **qui m'a laissé la deux-centième review sur mon Dico. Du DenNor, de la Mafia et Katekyo Hitman Reborn il y a tout (y compris des spoilers alors faites attention). Je pensais faire un truc court et mignon. Il y a des moments mignon mais c'est beaucoup plus long que prévu. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Hetalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya, Katekyo Hitman Reborn à Akira Amano.

* * *

**L'assassin et le macaque**

Une boîte de nuit un samedi soir, les lumières, la foule entassée, le vacarme que le commun des mortels prend pour de la musique. Le genre d'endroit que Norge détestait d'habitude. Malheureusement, son travail exigeait qu'il fréquente cet endroit. Plus loin, accoudée au bar, sa proie buvait. D'après le nombre de verres vidées, elle ne tarderait pas à devoir uriner. Au moment où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

-Se rendre vulnérable à ce point...Victime stupide, pensa Norge en quittant sa place, ignorant les regards timides que lui lançait la barman.

* * *

Les toilettes étaient désertes. La victime voulut entrer dans un cabinet. Le prédateur sortit d'une des poches de sa veste une sarbacane. Un souffle, un gémissement étouffé, fin de la chasse. De ses mains gantés, il récupéra la fine fléchette plantée dans une veine du cou, dissimula le corps dans la cabine en le disposant pour donner l'impression qu'il cuvait puis quitta les lieux. La scène avait duré moins d'une minute. Le tueur quitta tranquillement l'endroit par la porte de derrière.

Dehors, la rue était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse même pour cette froide nuit d'hiver.

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-il.

D'un geste expert, il fit glisser les deux couteaux dissimulés dans ses manches et les saisit, prêt à combattre. Une silhouette s'avança dans la pâle lumière d'un réverbère.

-Tu as détecté ma présence. Impressionnant.

C'était une femme, grande et robuste. Ses cheveux blonds étaient liés en deux nattes. L'assassin ne s'intéressa ni à son visage harmonieux, ni à ses grands yeux pers, ni à son imposante poitrine. Il considéra sa démarche, son attitude calme mais attentive. Une guerrière et non une proie.

-Et vous êtes?

-Sigrid. J'ai une proposition à te faire Norge.

-Pour le travail, il faut s'adresser à mon agent.

-Celle-ci est d'un genre...particulier. J'ai besoin d'un gardien du Nuage pour ma famille.

Elle ne cilla même pas lorsqu'une lame frôla son visage et se planta avec un bruit sourd dans une barrière en bois.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par la Mafia.

-Tu es sûr grand frère?

Pour la première fois, le hitman manifesta une émotion. Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement.

-Ice...

* * *

C'était impossible, il était mort depuis plus de deux ans. Mais cette voix...et son petit frère avait toujours été la seule personne à pouvoir le surprendre. Il apparut brusquement au côté de la femme. Ces cheveux gris mal peigné, ce visage un peu enfantin, ces yeux d'un bleus si clair et même ce sourire doux mais triste...Il boitait, s'appuyait sur une canne à pommeau d'argent et son aîné se souvenait trop bien de l'accident pour ne pas comprendre que les cicatrices de son visage étaient dissimulées par une illusion.

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre de mes blessures et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver. Heureusement, la Boss m'a aidé.

-La Boss?

-Je suis maintenant connu comme le gardien de la Brume de la famille Nordic.

Alors, le Ciel lui tendit une carte. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre aussi se contenta-t-elle de la poser à ses pieds.

-Réfléchis. Si tu acceptes de nous rejoindre, appelle le numéro indiqué. Le Nuage solitaire veille de loin sur la famille. Tu n'auras pas à te mêler aux autres si tu ne le souhaites pas.

Elle s'éloigna.

-Tu devrais venir. Je suis heureux avec eux.

-Emil...murmura l'assassin, utilisant le véritable prénom de son frère pour la première fois depuis des années.

Il était déjà parti.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Norge se trouvait devant un grand manoir à la périphérie d'Oslo. Des hommes en costume l'y avait conduit en voiture. Il s'avança et le portail de fer forgé s'ouvrit devant lui. Le hitman considéra la caméra dissimulée dans la gueule d'une des statues de loups flanquant l'entrée avec un certain mépris. Pensaient-ils vraiment l'impressionner avec ça? Il remonta une allée pavée et arriva devant une grande porte en bois patinée par le temps. Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit et un grand costaud aux cheveux blonds défiant la gravité et aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers lui avec un enthousiasme de jeune chiot.

-Salut le nouveau! Je suis Mathias Køhler, gardien du Soleil.

Il tenta une accolade et se prit un coude pointu dans le sternum.

-Ne me touche pas.

-OK, OK, j'ai compris. Allez, on y va, la patronne t'attends.

En chemin, ils croisèrent deux personnes que son guide lui présenta.

-Le petit mignon c'est Tino Väinämöinen et l'armoire à glace un peu flippante Berwald Oxenstierna, respectivement gardiens de la Pluie et de la Tempête.

Tino le salua aimablement et son compagnon marmonna quelque chose. Proies stupides, il n'avait aucune envie de faire leur connaissance. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un grand salon.

* * *

Installé dans un confortable fauteuil près du feu, en face de Sigrid, il attendait. L'idiot était partit. La pièce était confortable et meublée avec goût, dans des tons orangés et rouge.

-Ma proposition est simple. Tu ne seras pas obligé d'assister aux réunions ni à vivre au manoir. Tu pourras choisir tes missions et continuer ton autre activité à côté. Tu recevras une somme importante tous les mois. Tu auras une autonomie totale. En échange, je te demande d'aider en cas de véritable urgence et de ne pas attaquer les alliés de la famille.

-Suis-je obligé de faire des missions? Demanda le tueur, imperturbable.

-Non et je ne te demanderai rien à moins d'une véritable urgence.

-Je ne veux pas de salaire. Je ne veux pas être trop lié à vous.

-C'est d'accord. Sache néanmoins que tu peux demander une aide financière à n'importe quel moment.

Puis, elle enchaîna:

-Ma dernière condition est de porter ceci.

* * *

Elle lui montra un fin anneau argenté orné d'une pierre violette. Elle en portait au majeur un semblable mais sa pierre était orange.

-C'est le symbole du gardien du Nuage.

Le hitman se souvient que l'abruti qui l'avait accueilli en portait un jaune au petit doigt et les deux croisés plus tôt un bleu et un rouge retenus par un lien de cuir pour le premier et par une chaîne pour le second autour de leur cou.

-Nous en portons tous un.

Le tueur hésita. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur la puissance apportée par ces objets mais ne voulait pas être trop impliqué avec les mafieux. Le visage d'Emil apparut dans son esprit. Il tendit la main et glissa l'anneau dans sa poche.

* * *

Le nouveau gardien soupira. Depuis qu'il avait accepté l'offre du Ciel Nordic, l'espèce de gorille blond communément appelé Mathias le harcelait sans cesse.

-Eh Norge, tu veux bien faire une mission avec moi? S'teplaît, s'teplaît, dis oui!

Quel gamin. Mais un gamin qui arrivait toujours à le retrouver quelques soient les précautions prises et sa discrétion. Pourtant, il avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas effectuer de missions pour les Nordics.

-Norginou!

Cet homme était déjà mort. Seule l'arrivée impromptue d' Emil, qui avait compris que la meilleure façon de voir son aîné régulièrement était de suivre le Soleil, lui sauva la vie.

* * *

Plus tard, installé avec Ice dans un petit bar, il le questionna:

-Comment le crétin se débrouille-t-il pour me retrouver à chaque fois?

Son frère répondit en faisant tourner son verre de vin entre ses mains gantés:

-Je l'ignore, c'est un mystère. Li pense qu'il a un radar intégré mais j'en doute.

-Wang Li? Le gardien de la Foudre?

La question était purement rhétorique. Le norvégien s'était renseigné au maximum sur les membres de la famille.

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom?

-C'est un ami. Tu devrais t'en faire un ou deux.

-Pourquoi faire? Les amis sont des gênes.

-Il y a des gens forts dans la famille. Assez pour ne pas mourir bêtement.

Il en doutait. Tenir aux gens rendait faible. Il était déjà bien trop attaché à son petit frère, inutile de rajouter des complications.

* * *

-OOOOOOOUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Le hurlement de joie du gardien du Soleil s'entendit dans tout le manoir. Emil, au lit avec son amant, ouvrit un œil paresseux.

-Je pense que mon très cher frère a craqué.

Li lui sourit d'un air endormi.

-Il est têtu mais Mathias est pire.

L'asiatique caressa doucement sa joue. Ce matin, aucune illusion ne dissimulait la réalité. Si le profil gauche du jeune gardien était beau et net, le droit n'était qu'amas de chair fondue et brûlée au milieu duquel son orbite vide se détachait. L'accident qui avait manqué lui coûter la vie lui avait volé son visage. Mais Li s'en moquait et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait tant.

* * *

Norge soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté? Et surtout, pourquoi vouloir venir au manoir pour faire une surprise à Ice pour son anniversaire? Maintenant, il était flanqué d'un débile surexcité. En plus, la mission se passait au Danemark. Le hitman n'avait rien contre ce pays mais Mathias était danois et donc encore plus énervant que d'habitude à l'idée de revoir sa contrée natale. La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir.

-Oui, on arrive!

-Ta gueule ou je te tue.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient près des docks de Copenhague, cachés près d'un entrepôt que rien ne différenciait de ses voisins. En réalité, il appartenait à la famille Dracul qui depuis quelques temps tentait de concurrencer les Nordics. Il contenait plusieurs tonnes de drogue destinée à être exportée en Norvège, en Suède et en Finlande. La mission consistait à brûler le tout pour donner un avertissement. Le Soleil, un bidon dans chaque main, faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme enfantin à cette idée. Son compagnon se montrait plus sceptique.

* * *

-Je ne pense pas que tes quelques litres d'essence suffiront.

-Mais t'inquiètes, ça va bien se passer!

Le Nuage crocheta la serrure sans problème pendant que son encombrant pot-de-colle s'occupait des gardes. Au moins, il était efficace et les trois hommes furent rapidement assommés et ligotés. Puis, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et le crétin arrosa quelques ballots.

-Nous détruirons à peine quelques kilos pronostiqua le hitman.

-Si j'utilisais des flammes ordinaires... Moi je ne risque rien mais tu devrais sortir.

Sa seule réponse fut un regard glacial dont le jeune mafieux comprit immédiatement la signification: «Pour qui me prends-tu exactement?».

-On va dire que j'ai rien dis.

-Tais-toi et bosse.

* * *

Mathias s'inclina ironiquement ce qui provoqua un bref haussement de sourcil chez l'assassin. Le macaque avait assez de cervelle pour avoir le sens de l'humour? Ledit macaque ferma le poing et son anneau s'illumina d'une flamme jaune et brillante. D'un geste inutilement grandiloquent, le Nordic embrasa un ballot. Aussitôt, le feu se propagea avec une rapidité et une voracité surnaturelle. Les deux mafieux se dépêchèrent de sortir.

-Voilà, ça c'est fait.

-Ce n'est pas fini dit Norge.

Huit hommes en noir accouraient vers eux, leurs armes à la main.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là? Grogna le grand blond en dégainant sa grande hache à double tranchant, jusqu'alors accrochée dans son dos et dissimulée par une illusion avant le voyage. Le tueur sortit ses couteaux. Après tout, ils ne devaient tuer personne et sa sarbacane n'avait que des munitions mortelles.

* * *

Le danois attaqua le premier, fauchant deux adversaires d'un revers de son arme. Le norvégien frappa à son tour, plantant une lame dans la main de celui qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur l'imbécile pour le distraire puis l'assommant. Il évita le tir d'un autre que le Soleil acheva et en profita pour régler son compte à celui qui tentait de le toucher dans le dos en lui brisant les poignets. Le mafieux s'écroula en hurlant, regardant d'un air atterré ses os dénudés.

* * *

Deux des trois restants tirèrent en même temps sur le hitman qui esquiva d'un pas si rapide que son image resta figée quelques instants entre les tireurs. Ironie du sort, l'un d'eux fut touché à l'épaule par la balle perdue de son propre allié. Un coup brutal sur la tête du gardien solaire le mit hors-service. Celui encore valide voulut décharger son revolver sur ce guerrier viking mais celui-ci para sans difficulté les premières balles avec son arme, environnée de flammèches, et une lame qui lui taillada le poignet l'empêcha de finir. Un coup précis dans la nuque l'envoya rejoindre ses amis. Le dernier s'était déjà enfuit. Connaisseur, le gardien du Nuage admira sa vitesse. Il était déjà à l'autre bout des docks. Sa puissance vocale était également impressionnante, il entendait encore des jurons en italien. Soudain, une voix lugubre résonna:

-Je vois que vous avez vaincu mes hommes. Félicitation, même si ils étaient peu nombreux. Voyez-vous, je n'attendais pas d'invités.

* * *

Norge ne fut pas surpris, il sentait sa présence en retrait de ses larbins depuis le début du combat. L'inconnu apparut, sortant d'une ruelle sombre entre deux bâtiments. Il portait un T-shirt noir, un jean et des baskets. C'était un jeune homme glabre, au teint pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux étranges yeux rouges. Il tenait négligemment un jeu de carte dans sa main droite.

-T'es qui toi? Demanda le macaque, qui de toute évidence ne s'était pas bien renseigné avant de partir.

-Il s'agit de Vlad Dracul, le Boss de la famille Dracul.

-Vous semblez bien me connaître. Et vous êtes?

-Ceux qui vont t'éclater la gueule!

Et le Soleil chargea.

-Non abruti!

* * *

Sans l'écouter, le grand mafieux frappa. Sa hache heurta le sol avec un bruit mat. Vlad avait disparu et il eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter la carte qui fonçait dans son dos, droit vers son cœur.

-C'est une illusion.

-J'ai remarqué Norge. Où est-il caché?

Le rire de l'ennemi résonna de partout à la fois.

-Trouvez-moi! Les défia-t-il tandis que son image réapparaissait un peu plus loin, les narguant.

-Mathias, peux-tu attaquer sans réfléchir encore une fois?

-Pas de problème!

Comme le bourrin qu'il était, le grand blond fonça sur leur ennemi mirage.

-Imbécile murmura leur adversaire en s'évaporant de nouveau.

* * *

Trois cartes cerclées d'un halo indigo fendirent l'air en direction de Norge. Celui-ci les trancha de ses couteaux, environnés d'une puissante flamme violette. Au même moment, le Soleil bondit sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin et attaqua. Le visage surpris de leur ennemi apparut et il ne put qu'esquiver en partie, atterrissant maladroitement au sol en serrant contre lui son bras gauche en sang. L'assassin lui arracha ses cartes et les jeta dans le brasier qu'était devenu la réserve de drogue. Mathias l'attrapa par le col et lui expliqua, calmement et froidement:

-Ceci est un simple avertissement. Ne t'attaque pas aux Nordics. Nous serons beaucoup moins cléments la prochaine fois.

Terrifié et désarmé, le boss vaincu hocha frénétiquement la tête. Le gardien le lâcha.

-Occupe-toi de tes hommes, aucun d'eux ne mourra avec de bons soins.

* * *

Ce conseil donné, le guerrier blond s'éloigna en tournant le dos à Vlad. Norge se montra plus prudent et le vit saisir le poignard dissimulé dans sa botte de sa main valide. Il lui écrasa les doigts, qui craquèrent d'une façon très satisfaisante. Le blessé hurla.

-Surveille toujours ton adversaire imbécile, déclara-t-il froidement en désignant l'arme.

Le danois lui sourit en montrant le pistolet qu'il tenait et en assommant de nouveau le gros mafieux chauve qui s'était réveillé avant les autres.

-Je m'occupais déjà de celui-là, je t'ai laissé le chef.

Le tueur l'observa un moment sans rien dire puis murmura:

-Tu peux te rendre utile...macaque.

Sans relever l'insulte, il lui dédia un sourire éblouissant.

* * *

Par la suite, de temps en temps, le Nuage solitaire accepta de faire équipe avec le Soleil flamboyant. Il continuait d'éviter le manoir et de se montrer distant et méprisant, sauf en privé avec son frère mais il ne chassait plus systématiquement Mathias lorsqu'il venait le voir et Ice le surprit quelque fois à esquisser un sourire.

* * *

Une nuit, plusieurs mois après cette première mission, le hitman se réveilla dans la chambre d'un motel miteux, trempé de sueur et haletant.

-Norge? Norge c'est moi!

Il discerna avec peine dans l'obscurité le visage de Mathias penché sur lui. Il était encore venu le voir après un travail. Le jour de l'anniversaire, l'assassin aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne et avait espéré ne pas cauchemarder. De toute évidence, c'était raté. Tout à coup, le sommier craqua et il sentit un corps chaud contre le sien.

-Tu veux en parler?

Mathias pouvait parfois faire preuve de tact même si c'était rare. Exceptionnellement, le plus rétif des gardiens Nordic ne le poussa pas du lit.

* * *

-Trois ans. Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois ans tout juste depuis l'accident.

L'autre ne dit rien se contentant de rester calme et attentif.

-C'était censé être un boulot banal. Un crétin qui avait volé de l'argent à un caïd de la pègre locale. Mes...employeurs savaient où il se cachait. A l'époque, je travaillais avec Ice. Nous sommes rentrés dans l'immeuble sans problème. On est monté au troisième étage, on est rentré dans l'appartement et là...

Il y eut un bref silence puis il se reprit.

-L'endroit était miné. Tout s'est écroulé. Je me suis protégé avec mes flammes et le souffle de l'explosion m'a propulsé par la fenêtre. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir mon frère touché par l'explosion. Une fois dehors, je l'ai cherché mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Le bâtiment était une ruine et la police arrivait. Mais le pire...

Un autre silence.

-Cet immeuble était habité. Sinon, on se serait douté de quelque chose. Des dizaines de personnes sont mortes ce soir-là pour nous éliminer. J'ai interrogé ceux qui nous avaient piégés mais ils ont juste été payé pour le faire. J'ignore toujours qui est responsable.

* * *

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du hitman. Son compagnon le serra contre lui et il se laissa aller, pleurant pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

-On retrouvera cet enfoiré et tu pourras lui péter la gueule lui promit ensuite Mathias.

-Idiot...marmonna-t-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Puis, il s'écarta soudainement.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta le danois.

-Je...Depuis des années, je ne me confie à personne.

Il se sentait comme mit à nu après avoir révélé quelque chose d'aussi intime.

-Si je te révèle quelque chose aussi, ça ira?

-Peut-être...

Alors le gardien du Soleil lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Oh...Je suppose que ça va.

* * *

-Dis Norge...

Le norvégien se redressa sur un coude et regarda l'autre mafieux.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton vrai nom. Tout le monde te connaît sous ce surnom.

Mathias se tut. Il savait que brusquer son tueur était une mauvaise idée. Après sa confession, six mois auparavant, ils étaient devenus amants naturellement. Le Soleil sentait que quelque chose se construisait doucement entre eux et ne voulait surtout pas le gâcher. Il refrénait donc son impatience naturelle. La nudité de son compagnon le distrayait bien assez. Il parcourut du regard la courbe des épaules, le torse fin mais musclé, les tétons dont un était plus sensible que l'autre, le ventre plat...

-Lukas.

-Hein?

-C'est mon nom. Lukas.

-C'est joli.

-Macaque, pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

Ledit macaque sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, sa main s'égarant sur sa cuisse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emil insinua devant son aîné qu'ils avaient été bruyant.

-Ne fais pas de commentaire sur mon amant et je n'en ferai pas sur le tien.

Le jeune homme rougit et se concentra sur son bol de céréales.

* * *

Sept ans après son entrée dans la famille Nordic, Norge se tenait sur le toit d'un immeuble, fixant le ciel étoilé sans le voir. Un nom occupait toutes ses pensées. Byakuran. Le boss des Millefiore. Cet homme aux pouvoirs mystérieux, dont on disait qu'il pouvait anticiper les plans de ses ennemis et même les tuer avant qu'ils ne le deviennent. Celui qui avait blessé son frère et tué tous ces gens. Pour lui, qui adorait Emil et s'efforçait de ne tuer que sa victime désignée, c'était impardonnable.

-Tu es là.

* * *

Lukas reconnut la voix de la Boss mais l'ignora.

-Nous sommes alliés aux Vongola contre les Millefiore. Tu peux te battre avec nous ou te venger seul. Personnellement, je préférerai que tu restes.

-Parce que je suis puissant.

-Parce que tu es de la famille. Parce que je t'apprécie. Parce que mon fils t'aime.

Il se retourna, surpris, la bouche ouverte.

-Non, Mathias ne m'a rien dit mais je connais bien mon enfant. D'ailleurs...

Sigrid pencha la tête, l'air soudain absente.

-Il arrive. Je vais vous laisser.

* * *

Elle s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, son amant arriva, essoufflé après l'avoir cherché dans toute la ville. Il se dirigea vers lui puis s'arrêta, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Quoi que tu choisisses, je ne te laisserai pas seul.

Le Nuage sourit devant l'air déterminé de son Soleil.

-Tu en es capable.

Le danois tendit la main, doucement.

-S'il te plaît Lukas...Battons nous ensemble.

Il fixa la paume ouverte quelques secondes, hésitant, pensant aux années passées auprès de Mathias, au bonheur d' Emil depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux rejoints les Nordics, à Li, à la Boss, à Tino et Berwald qui parlaient d'adopter un enfant.

Sa main serra celle de son amant et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble.

* * *

Voilà, alors l'italien qui s'enfuit est bien évidemment Romano que j'avais envie de faire apparaître, le boss mafieux au nom pas du tout cliché est Roumanie, Sigrid est Scandinavie. Li est Hong-Kong, Emil Islande, Tino Finlande et Berwald Suède.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit claire alors je précise que le secret que Mathias a confié à Lukas est que Sigrid est sa mère.

A l'origine, je pensais faire un truc court et mignon mais j'ai eu plein d'idées. En me relisant, je trouve que cette fic est clichée mais l'univers de KHR est cliché aussi alors...

Et oui, Norvège est un peu psychopathe et Islande est défiguré dans cette fic! Mais pour une fois, Mathias ne passe pas pour un abruti complet.

En me relisant, je me suis rendue compte qu'Emil était devenu Emily. Vive les correcteurs d'orthographe. Et le nom de famille de ce cher Suède s'est transformé en Consternation.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, surtout à toi **Sacaly.** J'arrête de causer, bises, merci d'avoir lu, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
